


Curiosity Killed the Cat (but satisfaction brought it back)

by Megumi_no_te



Series: The Cloak of Corruption [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), CloakedIronStrange, Cloakjobs?, Cock Rings, Domestic Avengers, EXTREMELY light though, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Getting Together, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, IronStrange, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Officially, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Smut, Supremefamily, Threesome, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Tony Stark, bottom Stephen Strange, by the Cloak, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_no_te/pseuds/Megumi_no_te
Summary: Wherein Stephen is a bit of a sadist who will give up control if asked nicely, Tony is terrible with birthdays but terrific with caring for his boyfriend, and the Cloak is extremely curious about its human lovers and really wants to please them (with a little help from Friday). Peter Parker is just his usual precious self—innocent until his dads are proven guilty.Chapter 1: Smut and Supremefamily fluffChapter 2: Cloak & Friday friendship and lots of birthday smut





	1. It's my birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a sequel! I totally did not expect such amazing responses in the first 48 hours after posting. You guys are amazing! Also, I realized yesterday that Tony's birthday is today, so... Happy birthday, Tony ;)
> 
> I have a second chapter planned for this fic (hint: it's birthday smut), but I don't know if I can get it finished before the end of the day, so I wanted to get this out first.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments; they're greatly appreciated :D And thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my work!
> 
> My beta is still my best friend, illegalplayer :)

Stephen awakens surrounded by the Cloak’s warmth. He opens his eyes to find Tony watching him sleepily while petting the red cloth over his stomach. “Good morning,” Stephen says, smiling at the man’s bleary-eyed look.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Tony replies happily, turning onto his side with a groan. “Yup, still feeling it.”

Stephen grins. “I told you I’d make sure you would.” He reaches out to brush his fingertips against the lingering scratch marks on Tony’s torso, occasionally putting pressure on the bruises scattered across his abdomen and earning little whimpers.

“God, I knew you were sadistic,” Tony whines. “Cloaky, make him stop.” The Cloak lifts its collar to face him while moving the part of its fabric that rests over his morning wood, causing Tony to gasp and buck up into its touch.

“I don’t know, Tony, I rather think you’re enjoying it,” Stephen teases. He pushes Tony onto his back and leans down to lick at the inflamed lines on his chest, the heat of his tongue making them sting. “Don’t you agree, Cloaky?” The Cloak perks up at the nickname, pleased that it managed to arrive at an understanding with its sorcerer. It nods its collar eagerly, still rubbing against Tony’s cock.

“If you keep that up,” Tony says through gritted teeth as he digs his fingers into the bedsheets, “I’m not going to last much longer.”

Stephen smirks. “That’s the goal, sweetheart.” He kisses his way across Tony’s tan skin to lap at his nipples, still slightly swollen from the night before.

“Ah, fuck,” Tony hisses, raising a hand to run it through Stephen’s hair and grip the back of his head, keeping his mouth in place. “Stephen, please….”

Stephen shivers, sucking a nipple between his teeth and nibbling it softly. He begins to rut into the mattress, needing friction against his aching cock. Noticing this, the Cloak carefully pulls him over to straddle Tony’s hips and wraps part of its fabric around both men’s dicks, holding them together as it strokes up and down.

“Cloaky,” Stephen gasps out as he pulls slightly away from Tony’s chest. “Fuck, that feels amazing.”

“God, where did you learn this?” Tony asks through his panting, lifting his hand from the sheets to pet the Cloak’s shoulder pad in encouragement. He tugs Stephen up with his other hand to meet his mouth in a sloppy kiss, both of them too aroused for finesse. The Cloak watches them, reaching its collar to nuzzle their cheeks as they make out.

When they eventually part for air, Stephen looks to the Cloak and asks, “Is there something you want us to do?” The Cloak nods hesitantly, its curiosity getting the best of it. “Can you show us?” With another nod, it leans forward to run an end of its collar over each man’s lips. In response, Stephen opens his mouth to allow the fabric entrance, which it slowly takes. It presses at his teeth in wonder, then stretches further to probe at his wet tongue, jolting back in surprise when Stephen responds in turn.

Tony laughs quietly and kisses the piece of fabric against his lips. “Cloaky, you’re adorable.”

The Cloak ruffles, embarrassed, and tightens around their cocks in retaliation, causing both men to moan. Seeing an opportunity, it dives the pointed cloth of its collar back into both of their mouths, muffling their sounds as it continues to stroke their hard cocks.

Staring into Tony’s eyes, Stephen watches as the other man begins to suck gently on the fabric between his lips. Never one to back down from a challenge—even one issued by a magical piece of cloth—the sorcerer decides to be more aggressive, licking forcefully at the fabric and shuddering when the Cloak chooses to push back, exploring the entirety of his mouth.

Tony looks on with hooded eyes as his human lover lets his head drop forward, overwhelmed by sensation. He hums while sucking gently one last time, and the Cloak shivers before pulling out of his warmth. “Cloaky, I think he’s close,” Tony says through his panting. He leans up to whisper into the taller man’s ear, “Come for us, Stephen. Please.”

With a muffled cry, Stephen lets his shaking body fall onto Tony’s as he comes hard. The inventor gently runs his fingers through Stephen’s hair while the Cloak strokes him through his orgasm, slipping out of his mouth so that they can both hear his deep whimpers.

“Oh, fuck, that was hot,” Tony says, his pupils completely blown and his breath leaving him in shudders.

As Stephen returns to himself, he huffs softly with a laugh and leans down to suck at Tony’s earlobe. “Your turn, sweetheart.” The Cloak lets go of Stephen’s softened cock and continues stroking Tony’s, with the sorcerer’s cum acting as a lubricant. The cloak snuggles between their bodies to rub the soaked ends of its collar against Tony’s swollen nipples, earning moans from both men as it touches Stephen’s sensitive body as well. A few moments later, Tony falls apart, sinking his teeth into Stephen’s neck as he releases his load.

The three lay there, both humans catching their breaths while the cloak settles against them. “Cloaky,” Tony speaks up, “You deserve a reward, as well. Maybe I can help clean you?”

The Cloak lifts its lower corner, dirty with a mix of its lovers’ cum, and Tony reaches out to pull it towards his mouth. He gently licks at the fabric, humming pleasantly at the salty, bitter taste. Taking it into his mouth, he sucks on it, wanting to swallow every last drop.

“Fuck, Tony,” Stephen says, enamored by the view. “You’re beautiful like that, with something in your mouth.”

With a smirk, Tony sucks off the last of their release before letting the Cloak pull out. “Well, we could go take a shower together…” he suggests. The Cloak wilts slightly, and Tony adds, “Hey, don’t worry, Cloaky. I usually use a washcloth, but…how do you feel about a little soap?” At its excited nod, he laughs and turns back to the sorcerer. “Stephen, speaking of using my mouth, remember what I said last night?”

Raising an eyebrow, Stephen asks, “Which thing was that?”

Tony smirks gleefully. “That I want to eat you out while the Cloak holds you down.”

The Sorcerer Supreme blushes. “I’m not sure….”

With a little pout, Tony begs, “Please, Stephen?” When it looks like the man is close to folding, he adds, “At least for my birthday? Please?” he asks sweetly.

Shivering, Stephen acquiesces, “Alright, sweetheart. When’s your birthday?”

“Not until the end of the month.”

With a frown, Stephen says, “Tony, it _is_ the end of the month.”

“Oh,” Tony says, shrugging. “It’s May 29th.”

With a suffered sigh, Stephen lets his forehead fall onto Tony’s shoulder. “Well, then, happy birthday, sweetheart.”

“Wait, really?” He glances at the Cloak, which nods its agreement. “Friday? Baby girl, what day is it today?”

Friday speaks up from the walls, “I’m afraid they’re telling the truth, Boss. Today is Tuesday, May 29th. Happy birthday, Boss.”

Stephen groans. “Well, I guess I have some planning to do, since my boyfriend is such an idiot.”

“Hey, that’s so not—wait, boyfriend?!” Tony squeaks out. Stephen merely raises his eyebrow again, and Tony smiles happily. “Alright, boyfriend it is,” he laughs, giddy. “But what about Cloaky?”

“Cloaky is our lover,” Stephen suggests, glancing at the Cloak to see its response. When it nods and wraps around them both, snuggling in close, he adds, “It’s not any less important in our relationship, but considering the fact that it’s a thousand year old relic rather than another human, this is just the easiest way for us to define ourselves.” Nuzzling its collar against him, the Cloak communicates its acceptance.

“Alright, that makes sense,” Tony agrees. “As long as you both are happy with it, then I am, too.”

Stephen smiles. “Good. Now, how about that shower?”

-

When the two men and their Cloak leave Tony’s room in the Avengers Compound, Friday instructs them to head for the common area. Stephen has his suspicions, but he follows his curious boyfriend anyway.

They step through the door into a room full of balloons and people throwing confetti. “Happy birthday!” the group of Avengers cheers before they take in both men’s appearances.

Grinning, Tony says, “Aww, you shouldn’t have.”

“We wanted to, Mr. Stark,” Peter replies, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. “Oh, and good morning Doctor Strange,” the boy adds with a smile.

Stephen nods in return, his eyes sparkling despite his bland expression. He takes in the room as more Avengers seem to notice the bruises around Tony’s wrists and along his neck and the scratch marks that run down from his collarbone, which his tank top does nothing to hide.

“Tony, man,” Rhodes speaks up, censoring his words for the Spider kid, who continues to remain innocent and unaware, “I’m happy for you, but this is more than I ever wanted to know about your private life.”

Stephen smirks while Tony’s confusion slowly turns to understanding, and a soft flush covers his cheeks. The sorcerer watches Tony take in everyone’s expressions—Rhodes’ fond exasperation, Rogers’ blush that reaches his collarbones, Romanoff and Banner’s smirks, Vision and Maximoff’s amused glances at each other, Thor and Wilson’s grins, Barnes’ full-out laughter, and finally Peter’s confused innocence—and reach his usual conclusion: fuck it. “Oh Rhodeybear, you’re just jealous I have a sexy, magical boyfriend,” Tony answers, shoving his hands casually into his pockets.

Amused, Stephen says, “Careful, Tony, or you’ll traumatize your kid.” At his lover’s look of confusion, Stephen nods at Peter, who seems to slowly be piecing things together.

Tony shakes his head, “He’s not my—”

“OH!” Peter exclaims, shocked and completely red. “You guys are—oh, eww, I didn’t need to know that! You’re like my dads, that’s not something a kid should know!” He covers his eyes in embarrassment, not even realizing what he just admitted.

Stephen raises an eyebrow and glances at Tony. “You were saying?”

Pale, Tony chokes out, “Um, okay, I’m sorry, Pete.” He fidgets until the Cloak levitates off Stephen’s shoulders to settle on his own and nuzzle his cheek, which immediately calms him. He slumps his shoulders and smiles softly at the kid. “I didn’t realize you felt that way.”

Peeking through his fingers, Peter responds, “Felt what—oh, oh god, I didn’t mean to say that, Mr. Stark! I’m so sorry, I know you don’t think of me as—”

“Peter,” Stephen interrupts, taking pity on the boy, “I assure you Tony and I are both extremely happy about what you just said, as we both view you as a son—Tony more than myself, I’ll admit, but I haven’t known you nearly as long as he has. He just needs a minute to get it through his thick skull and stop freaking out.”

Peter stares for a minute before offering up one last worried, “But….”

“Pete, Stephen is right,” Tony finally speaks up. He walks over to the kid and reaches out for his shoulders. “I do think of you as my kid. It just scares me, since my own father was shitty, and I want to be better than that.” When Peter finally nods, Tony pulls him into a hug, allowing him to nuzzle into the Cloak’s fabric against his shoulder.

“Aww,” several of the Avengers coo.

Tony glares at them. “Get your own kid; this one’s mine,” he says, only half joking.

“I think you mean ‘ours’,” Stephen says, stepping next to them and ruffling Peter’s hair.

“Don’t you think it’s a little soon to have a kid together, Doc?” Tony teases.

With a fond smile, Stephen responds, “Tony, we’ve been dancing around each other for months, and we’ve known each other for years before that. I think we’ll be fine.”

Tony laughs. “Yeah, I know.”

“Um,” Peter says, glancing up at his dads, “Happy birthday again, Mr. Stark.”

“Hey, kiddo, no more of this Mr. Stark business,” Tony says, faking a stern tone. “If you don’t wanna call me Dad or something like that, then it’s just Tony.”

With a wobbly smile, Peter says, “Okay, uh, Tony.” He looks over to the sorcerer and says timidly, “Um...what should I call you?”

“Stephen is fine, for now,” he answers calmly, lowering his ungloved hand from the kid’s hair. “Whether you ever want to change that or not, you won’t offend me either way. And you don’t need to ask permission, kid.”

“Okay, Stephen,” Peter nods.

Tony laughs giddily as the Cloak tugs Stephen into the group hug. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

Leaning in close to Tony’s ear, Stephen whispers, “And don’t forget, you still get your present from me later tonight.”

Unfortunately, Peter’s hearing is sensitive enough to catch his words. “Eww, gross, dads!” Peter yells, pushing away and covering his ears. “Super hearing, super hearing!”

Cracking up, Tony gets out, “Stephen, not—not around the kid!” He then doubles over with laughter, wrapping his arms around his stomach and trying not to fall to the floor.

Sheepishly, Stephen glances at their Spider kid. “Sorry, Peter, I completely forgot. I’ll be more careful in the future.”

Red-faced and looking slightly ill, Peter responds, “Yeah, it’s, um, I mean…thanks Doc—er, Stephen.” The Cloak levitates from Tony’s shoulders—dropping him to the floor in the meantime—to comfort Peter, wrapping around him and covering his ears with its collar. Peter laughs. “Thanks, Cloaky,” he says gratefully. “At least I can count on you not to corrupt me.”

Stephen rolls his eyes, remembering to keep his thoughts to himself so that Peter doesn’t overhear.

_Kid, you have no idea._


	2. Plans and Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloaky gets some help with its plans, Stephen gets pulled along for the ride, and Tony gets exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long, guys! I've been dying to get it out, but it's pretty tough to write smut like this. Also, Stephen was being super impatient at one point and refused to work with me and Tony, so it took a while to get that sorted out.
> 
> Before I forget, I don't own Amazon or Marvel.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;) Kudos and comments are majorly appreciated!

Half an hour into Tony’s party, the Cloak sneaks away to go communicate with Friday privately. Back in the bedroom, it looks into the nearest camera and pokes at a StarkPad, hoping its friend will understand.

“Hello, Cloaky. You need my help with something?” Friday asks. The Cloak nods, levitating over to Tony’s side of the bed and patting it. “For Boss’s birthday?” Another nod. “Why don’t I let you into the lab downstairs so that you can use the holograms?”

Excited, the Cloak shimmies and turns back to the door, remembering the path to the lab. Friday opens the doors along the way and pulls up the lab’s floating blue screens as soon as the Cloak is inside, shutting the door behind it to allow for privacy.

Now, how to get to the specifics…. Pulling up a screen for Amazon to start with, Friday watches as the Cloak points at various icons, selecting them herself since the holograms only recognize heat signatures, not touch.

As Friday figures out what the Cloak is looking for, she asks, “Which of them are these for?” The Cloak points at itself, levitating higher off the ground. “Doc?” It nods. “Alright, Cloaky. Leave this to me; I’ll select the best one and get it here in the next few hours.”

The Cloak floats around as if it’s dancing, extremely pleased with the results.

“You’re welcome,” Friday says happily, excited for her friend. “If I understand correctly, I’m sure Boss will love this.”

The Cloak nods. Now to convince a certain sorcerer....

-

Stephen shifts his knees against the pillow and sighs. How did he let the Cloak talk him into this?

“Doc, Cloaky, the Boss is on his way,” Friday informs them.

The Cloak nods its collar against the headboard, Stephen’s forearms firmly in its grasp. Stephen squirms slightly and turns his head to face the door, biting his lip nervously as it starts to open.

“Stephen, why didn’t you wait for me to—” Tony stops in his tracks, staring at the man kneeling on his bed, naked except for a pair of sheer red panties with a huge, golden bow on the back. The Cloak has Stephen’s arms pinned to the headboard in a way that makes him lean forward, his ass a foot off the bed. Stephen’s ankles are each tied with red silk that has been knotted to the lower legs of the bed, restraining him from moving his knees any further up the mattress. He’s essentially stuck with his ass in the air and his toned thighs supporting whatever weight his arms can’t handle. Even the pillow protecting his knees from strain is just far enough away that he won’t be able to rub off against it.

“Holy fuck,” Tony breathes out.

Stephen clears his throat. “Cloaky wanted to get you something as well,” he explains, blushing. “Since my gift is letting you do whatever you want to me, it decided to take care of the, well…props.”

Tony gulps. That explains the silk bondage and lingerie, then. “What else did it get?” he asks, his voice cracking slightly.

Stephen looks down, embarrassed, but the Cloak unravels some of its fabric from around his arm to smooth against his cheek, gently lifting his chin and prompting him to answer. “A… a c-cock ring,” he stutters, the red in his cheeks stretching down his neck. “And flavored lubricant, and, um…well, the last thing is for it to use on me later, with your permission.”

Tony swallows again, that last phrase running through his mind on repeat. His dick is already painfully hard, tenting his jeans. “Holy fuck,” he croaks out, then realizes something. “Fuck, are you already wearing the ring?”

Stephen nods, squirming again. “I thought it would be best to put it on before I got too aroused.”

Tony’s eyes widen, and he walks to the side of the bed in order to get a good look at his boyfriend’s body. Sure enough, Stephen’s dick is partially hard, the tip peeking out of his panties. Tony gulps for the third time. “Holy fuck.”

The sorcerer laughs. “Cat got your tongue, Stark?”

Tony looks him in the eye and licks his lips slowly. “Nope, no problem here,” he says, reaching to undo his jeans so he can get out of the constraining material. They fall to the floor, and he steps out of them while lifting his tank top over his head and tossing it carelessly to the side. Crawling onto the bed in just his boxers, he stretches to pull Stephen into a deep kiss. Their tongues meet, and for once Stephen easily gives in, allowing Tony to take control. Tony licks around Stephen’s mouth and pushes his tongue aggressively against Stephen’s, causing him to whimper. Biting gently at the sorcerer’s lips, Tony pulls back to kiss across his jawline. “Stephen, you’re so beautiful like this,” he says, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and watching as Stephen’s eyes fall closed. He then turns around to kiss the Cloak at the tip of its collar. “Cloaky, you’re amazing, too. Thank you so much.” The Cloak rubs against his cheeks, pleased to have done something to make its lover happy.

Backing away from both of them, Tony crawls until he is sitting behind Stephen. “I’m going to have to buy more of these,” he says, trailing his fingers along the sheer panties. “They’re gorgeous on you.” He tugs at both ends of the bow and is pleasantly surprised that the ribbon can be pulled through a few loops to allow for easy removal. “Glad I don’t have to rip these ones, though,” he says as the cloth covering Stephen’s ass falls between his legs, his cock springing forward now that it’s no longer trapped. Tony throws the lingerie off the bed, reaching around to touch Stephen’s length.

Moaning, Stephen mutters, “This is going to be torture.”

Tony smirks, tugging on Stephen’s length and feeling for the cock ring. “That’s the idea. What I want for my birthday,” he says huskily next to Stephen’s ear, “is to see you completely fall apart.”

Stephen swallows heavily. “Well, hopefully you’ll get it.”

Tony hums in response. “Do you trust me? And Cloaky?”

“Of course I do,” Stephen answers with a small frown. “I wouldn’t be giving you both so much control otherwise.”

Smiling, Tony says, “Then I’ll get it.” He strokes Stephen’s cock a few more times before letting go and trailing his hands over Stephen’s hips. “Do you prefer to use red/yellow/green or your own safe word?”

“Safe word, but I don’t need—”

“Stephen, please. Just in case,” Tony says, not wanting to do more than his boyfriend is comfortable with.

Stephen sighs in defeat. “Neurogenesis.”

Tony smiles gratefully. “Okay, then. Now,” he squeezes Stephen’s ass cheeks and checks that the lube is on the bed where he last saw it, “it’s time for the fun to begin.”

Shuffling backwards, Tony bends down to lick along Stephen’s crack. “Have you ever been rimmed before?”

“No, I’ve never even been fingered by someone else,” Stephen says nervously. “But I trust you to take care of me, Tony.”

“Oh, I’ll take such good care of you,” Tony replies, pulling his cheeks to either side and blowing softly at his hole. “Don’t worry, Stephen; Cloaky and I have you.”

Stephen shivers, and the Cloak reaches out to stroke his cheek. Kissing the fabric, Stephen whispers, “I know.”

Leaning forward, Tony licks across Stephen’s pucker, earning a surprised gasp. He moves his tongue to circle Stephen’s rim, leaving a trail of saliva, and presses against his hole.

“Oh… oh, Tony, fuck…” Stephen whimpers, letting his head fall forward. Tony pushes his tongue inside, sliding it against his walls until he’s about an inch deep, and then swirls it around. “Fuck!” Stephen moans, leaning his ass back towards Tony’s face. “Oh god, Tony…! That feels…a-ah…” Stephen starts to babble, completely focused on the sensation of his lover’s wet tongue thrusting inside his ass. “So fucking… good! Ah…T-tony… deeper, please!”

Tony obliges, forcing his way in further and pushing his face against Stephen’s cheeks. He presses his lips to Stephen’s rim and hums, the vibrations reaching his nerve endings and causing the sorcerer to moan louder. Shudders wrack his body as precum leaks from his reddened cock, dripping onto the sheets. Tony lets go of his cheeks to grab the lube, opening it and pouring some into his right hand. He drops the bottle on the bed and spreads the liquid all over his fingers before grabbing one cheek with his left hand and pulling his tongue out. Stephen whines at the emptiness, but Tony quickly fills it with his index finger, pushing it in all the way and reaching places his tongue couldn’t access.

Bucking against the finger in his ass, Stephen begs, “Oh fuck, more!” The mechanic pushes in another finger, scissoring them to stretch him open further and then leaning his head back down to lick at his rim. Tony spreads his two fingers and then slowly pulls them out until he can slide his tongue between them and lick his way inside Stephen’s hole again. With two fingers and Tony’s tongue inside his ass and the ring still around his cock, Stephen cries out, overwhelmed. Tears leak from his eyes when he squeezes them shut, and the Cloak carefully wipes them away, rubbing soothingly against his cheekbones.

Unwrapping itself enough to reach Tony’s head without letting go of Stephen, the Cloak pats Tony’s hair to get his attention. Tony looks upward, and at the Cloak’s “come hither” motion, he pulls his tongue back and gently replaces it with a third finger before rising to his knees. The Cloak turns Stephen’s head slightly so that Tony can see the tear tracks, and Stephen opens his eyes. “Tony?” he asks quietly.

“Shh, babe, you’re doing so well,” Tony says, lifting his left hand to stroke Stephen’s neck while his other continues thrusting into his hole. “You’re so beautiful, Stephen,” he murmurs, kissing the crinkle next to his eye. Stephen whimpers, leaning into Tony’s touch. “That’s it, you’re so good. So, so good.” Tony explores with his fingers, searching for Stephen’s prostate. A moment later, he finds it, and Stephen _keens_. Tears run down his face, and his cock releases a small amount of cum despite the ring. After pulling his fingers away from that spot, Tony strokes his neck soothingly while pressing kisses along the side of his face. “Perfect, Stephen. You’re absolutely perfect.” Stephen shudders and lets his body fall forwards, his thighs shaking with exhaustion. The Cloak keeps hold of his forearms, refusing to let him fall completely.

Tony turns Stephen’s head and looks in the eye. “Do you want me to remove the ring?” he asks.

“Yes, please,” Stephen answers with a whisper. He whines when Tony’s hand touches his oversensitive dick and lets out a sob as the cock ring is rolled off. Once it’s gone, he cries out again in relief despite his inability to get himself off. “Please, Tony,” he begs, closing his eyes once more, “I need to come.”

Tony nods and pushes his fingers back against his prostate, earning a loud gasp. He rubs against it until Stephen yells his name and spills all over the pillow supporting his knees. Panting as his orgasm ends, Stephen leans his body away from the fingers, and Tony carefully pulls them out before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Cloaky, you can let go now; I’ve got him.” The Cloak nods and releases its sorcerer, letting him fall into Tony’s arms, their chests pressed together.

“Tony?” Stephen says, peering up at him. “You didn’t get to come.”

“It’s okay, babe,” Tony responds. “This was exactly what I wanted. Don’t worry about it.” He glances behind them at the silk restraints. “How about I untie these and we let you rest?”

“No!” Stephen says, shaking his head. “I mean, rest sounds good, but leave those tied. We still have something else planned.”

Tony glances between the two. “Are you sure? We can always just retie them later, and I’d rather free up your circulation.”

The Cloak tilts its collar, allowing Stephen to decide. “Alright, you can undo them,” he says with a sigh, watching as the inventor unties the knots.

“Hey, this way you can change positions later,” Tony says with a wink.

Stephen flushes slightly, then smirks. “Cloaky, maybe we can show him what Friday picked out for you to use on us?”

Tony laughs—of course his baby girl helped his lovers out. “Alright, what’d she get?”

The Cloak grabs two silicone vibrators from under the pillows at the head of the bed, one about five inches long and an inch and a half wide—roughly the size of the average erection—and the other about seven inches long with a 1.8 inch diameter. Both are the same red as the Cloak.

Tony whistles, impressed. “I can guess which one’s mine.”

Stephen chuckles. “Obviously. I’ve never been fucked before, but you most certainly have, and you enjoy a bit of pain. It’s bigger than me, but I’d love to see you take it.”

“Of course you would, you sadistic voyeur,” Tony teases. “Hmm, maybe Cloaky can fuck me first, so you can rest and watch.” He smirks as Stephen’s pupils dilate at the thought, then turns to the Cloak, who is waving its collar excitedly in agreement. “Want me to quickly get ready? I don’t need too much prep as long as there’s enough lube, so it’ll only take a minute or two.” The Cloak nods, preferring to get started with the toy than to see if it can open Tony up itself.

Reaching for the lube and popping it open, the mechanic asks, “Do you both know the red/yellow/green system?”

The relic shakes its fabric from side to side, so Stephen explains, “We’ll have to ask him to tell us a color every so often. Red means stop, yellow means be careful, and green means go ahead.” Contemplating the new information, the Cloak tilts its collar and then nods its understanding. Both men smile softly at their lover’s cuteness.

As Tony finishes soaking his fingers with lube, he reaches back to prod at his hole, inserting the first digit. “Stephen, can I kiss you while I do this? It’ll help me relax.”

“Of course,” Stephen responds, circling his arms around Tony’s neck. “Friday can get this on video, right?”

Tony nods, amused. “You can watch whenever you want,” he says.

“Perfect.” Stephen says before leaning in to swallow his boyfriend’s gasps as he adds two more fingers at once, moving them quickly in and out. Stephen thrusts his tongue into Tony’s mouth and reaches around the smaller man’s torso to push his hand closer to his ass, making the fingers go deeper and causing Tony to moan.

Panting, Tony pulls back from the kiss a minute later and says, “I think that’s enough. Can I lube you up, Cloaky?” At the Cloak’s nod, Tony pours more of the liquid into his hand and coats the thicker dildo with it while the Cloak holds it out. “Oh god, this is gonna feel fantastic,” he murmurs, completely turned on. “Do you know how to work it?” To his surprise, Stephen chuckles.

“Oh, I know exactly how,” the sorcerer says with a grin, sitting back and pulling a small remote out from under another pillow.

Tony swallows loudly. “Holy fuck,” he whispers.

“Back to that again?” Stephen teases, testing a button on the remote and making the vibrator come to life.

Tony groans, dazed. “Oh god, you’ll both be fucking me.”

With a raised eyebrow and a glint in his eye, Stephen replies, “I think that’ll have to wait for another day.” At Tony’s responding whimper, Stephen looks to the Cloak. “You ready?” The Cloak ruffles itself excitedly. “How do you want him?” Briefly observing the way the inventor looks kneeling in front of it, arms hanging at his sides and head turned to stare back at the toy, the Cloak levitates up behind him and presses roughly against his upper back, shoving his face towards the mattress.

“Oof,” Tony grunts, barely fast enough to get his forearms beneath him. He opens his mouth to say something, but it quickly turns into a moan as the vibrator is pressed against his hole. “Nngh, fuck….” He tries to push his hips back, but Stephen stops him by gripping the back of his neck and holding him down.

“This is our show now, sweetheart,” he explains when Tony whines in complaint. “Let us take care of you.” Squeezing his neck slightly, he asks, “Color?”

“Green,” Tony croaks. “You can be rougher.” He gasps when Stephen tightens his grip and then lets out a choked moan as the Cloak starts to push the vibrator inside him. “O-oh, fuck… fuck, Cloaky, m-more….” The Cloak pushes the toy in another three inches before slowly pulling it back out. It then shoves the first four inches in hard, forcefully stretching Tony’s hole. “ _Yes!_ ” he yells, loving every painful thrust. “Fu—AH!” he moans as Stephen suddenly turns up the vibrations. “Oh god, Stephen, more!”

Stephen tugs harshly on his hair. “Beg me for it, Tony.”  
  
“Nngh, _please_ , Stephen,” he chokes out as the dildo enters him further. “Please, more….”

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Stephen groans softly, turning the speed up again. “Color?”

“Green,” Tony whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Good,” Stephen says, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. “You love this, don’t you? Having the Cloak fuck you.” He grips the strands further up Tony’s scalp and pulls sharply. “Tell it, sweetheart. Tell Cloaky how much you love this.”

“Ah, y-yes,” Tony answers, fists clenching the sheets. “Fuck… Cloaky, fuck, I love—a-ah—your huge cock…. Love when you fuck me, nngh, so fucking perfect—O-oh!” The Cloak thrusts in the last couple inches, causing Tony to cry out, burying his face into the mattress. “ _Fuck_ , it h-hurts so _good_ ….”

“Sweetheart, you’re so gorgeous,” Stephen murmurs, setting the remote down next to his leg and touching his cock. “I’m hard for you, just watching.”

Tony turns his head to watch the sorcerer stroke himself. Drooling slightly, he reaches for his own dick. Noticing this, the Cloak lifts an end of its fabric and slaps his ass. “Fuck!” Tony groans, dropping his arm. Rubbing against the reddened skin, the Cloak nods at Stephen.

Catching the gesture, Stephen checks, “Color?”

“G-green,” Tony replies. Pleased, the Cloak smooths against his ass once more before slapping his cheek again, earning another moan.

“Hmm,” Stephen wonders, running his hand along the curve of Tony’s back before reaching around to grasp his length, relishing his lover’s gasp. “Cloaky, would you mind if I ask Tony...?” he trails off, hoping the relic will understand.

After a moment, the Cloak waves in permission and slows down its movement. Smiling, Stephen tightens his grip on Tony’s cock and leans forward to whisper in his ear. “Sweetheart? How would you like to fuck me?”

Tony looks back at him, surprised. “I thought Cloaky…?”

“It was, but since it’s already fucking you, and it’s my first time, well….” Stephen flushes slightly. “I’m afraid I’m a bit sentimental.”

“Fuck, yes,” Tony answers breathily, “But only if you’re up for it.”

“Oh, I’m up for it,” Stephen teases, stroking himself slowly. The Cloak reaches for Tony’s shoulder to pull his torso up, and Stephen crawls beneath him, laying on his back and shoving a pillow under his abdomen. He takes Tony’s hands and rests them on his outer thighs. “Position me, however you like.”

Tony pushes Stephen’s legs back until his knees meet the outside of his shoulders, then grins. “You’re flexible,” he says, lust heavy in his voice.

The sorcerer smirks. “Training at Kamar-Taj,” he explains. At Tony’s raised eyebrow, he adds, embarrassed, “And…maybe some dance lessons a while back.” Tony snorts, and Stephen grabs the remote and turns the dildo’s vibration up in retaliation.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony hisses. “Yellow, if you want me to last.” Immediately, Stephen lowers the speed several levels and the Cloak stops moving completely. Tony laughs and reaches for the lube to coat his fingers once more, before rubbing them teasingly against Stephen’s pucker and pushing two easily inside. “Guess we didn’t get around to tying you up again.”

Stephen gasps as Tony strokes his inner walls and acts without thinking. With a wave of his scarred hand, the silk ropes fly up from the legs of the bed to encircle his ankles and then tie themselves to the headboard, not leaving any slack.

Tony whistles. “Nice trick,” he says, impressed. He adds a third finger and separates them, contemplating a fourth until his boyfriend whines impatiently. “I’m pretty big, babe. You sure you’re ready?”

With an annoyed look, Stephen responds, “I sucked you down my throat just fine, Tony. Now, fuck me already.”

Swallowing, Tony nods. “Any chance you can do that magic trick to get a condom?” Stephen rolls his eyes before waving his hand again. He tears the newly attained condom open and rolls it onto Tony’s dick with shaking fingers.

Tony covers the condom with lube before pressing the tip of his cock against Stephen’s hole. Looking into Stephen’s hungry eyes, he pushes slowly inside. When he sees his boyfriend about to complain, he says, “No one took care of me for my first time. Please, just let me do this.”

With a shiver at the word choice, Stephen acquiesces, “Alright, Tony. As you wish.” He leans his head back and relaxes as Tony enters him bit by bit. “But you don’t have to worry about hurting me. I’m not made of glass, sweetheart.”

Tony hesitates in his response. “Well…you seemed pretty fragile earlier.”

Stephen scoffs. “I assure you, that was by choice.” He sighs with pleasure as Tony bottoms out, stilling for him to adjust. “I’m not…very comfortable giving up control.”

With an understanding smile, Tony says, “I get it.” He leans his forehead against Stephen’s. “I want this to be good for you. If you need more control, then take it. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Stephen closes his eyes, relieved. “Cloaky, you know what kind of pain I can handle.” The Cloak nods, remembering the years they spent in a deadly time loop. “Why don’t you show him how rough he can be.”

Given permission to start moving again, the Cloak pulls Tony back by his hip and then begins to fuck him hard, shoving him back into Stephen in the process.

“Oh, fuck!” Tony yells, getting lost in the pleasure of a huge toy in his ass and Stephen’s tight warmth around his cock.

As Tony is forced into him, Stephen lets his head fall back with a grunted, “Yes, Cloaky.... Tony, harder...!” He grips the remote and turns the vibration up again, startling Tony into slamming forward into his heat, and he groans loudly. “Yeah...like that....”

Looking up at the sorcerer, Tony aims his thrusts at Stephen’s prostate, hitting it on the second try. “Yes, Tony!” Stephen cries in ecstasy. “Right there— _yes_!” Tony grins, sweat dripping from his temples, and starts moving faster, hitting Stephen’s sweet spot every time.

The Cloak observes the immediate change in its sorcerer and decides it wants to cause the same in Tony. It tests various angles curiously and finally gets lucky after another minute, causing Tony to scream at the pleasurable assault. “FUCK!” he yells, nearing his limit. “I’m so close... Cloaky, again!”

“Nngh, Tony.... F-fuck, me too...” Stephen admits as the other man continues slamming into him just right. “Oh... Sweetheart...a-ah, I’m gonna—” he chokes off as he comes, his back arching off the mattress. Warm cum leaks from his cock all over his and Tony’s stomachs, and Stephen shudders as the mechanic keeps fucking into his sensitive body.

“God, Stephen… So fucking tight, babe….” Tony gets out as the Cloak maneuvers him back and forth, still thrusting the toy just right. Stephen’s body jolts at every thrust, and he whimpers at the overstimulation, torn between wanting it to stop and loving every second. Hoping to push his lover over the edge, he clicks the remote to turn the speed up one last time, and Tony falters with a moan. “Fuck, I’m coming…” he warns, thrusting a few more times as his orgasm rushes through him. Afterwards, he drops his weight onto Stephen, spent. “Steph’n… turn it off, please…” he whimpers as the toy keeps vibrating inside him.

“Cloaky,” Stephen groans, too tired to move except to lazily wave the silk ropes away and drop his legs to either side of Tony’s. Taking pity on its exhausted lovers, the Cloak pulls the toy out of Tony’s ass and sets it down beside them, its buzzing sounding through the room. It then takes the remote from Stephen to turn the device off, struggling for a moment but eventually figuring out how it works and silencing the toy. “Thanks, Cloaky….”

The Cloak observes its lovers happily, levitating on top of them and running the points of its collar through their hair.

Stephen sighs, enjoying the feeling of both of his lovers settled comfortably over him. “Happy birthday, Tony,” he whispers, placing a kiss on his temple. The Cloak nuzzles into the mechanic’s messy brown hair, conveying the sentiment in its own way.

“Grazie,” Tony mumbles sleepily, snuggling against his boyfriend’s neck.

With a fond smile, Stephen closes his eyes, satisfied.


End file.
